


Please could I be selfish with your body?

by LukeCastellan



Series: I can't trust you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago (mentioned) - Freeform, fight, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeCastellan/pseuds/LukeCastellan
Summary: Who was bothering him while he was working out? Jace had no idea. He wasn't expecting a man with beautiful blue eyes. Wait, you're here for Simon Lewis? Sure that’s me!





	Please could I be selfish with your body?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hi! I've written this OS for my best friend and as there aren't lots of fanfiction with this ship, I've decided to post it on AO3. Hope you'll like it!  
> The title was taken from the lyrics of 'Tied Down' by Jaymes Young.  
> This fanfiction is based on [the promt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/153338183638/youre-really-cute-and-knocked-on-my-door-asking) ‘You're really cute and knocked on my door asking for my roommate and I said I was them but it turns out they cheated on your friend and now I'm trying to convince you that I lied before you break my legs’ AU. Still, I changed it a little bit. In this OS Alec and Jace aren't brothers.
> 
> 24/04/2018: I tried to correct some mistakes I've made in this text and now I really want to change everything - so I probably will...

Jace was working out when he thought hearing a knock on the door. He took his headphones off, but as he didn’t hear any noise again, he decided to resume to his previous activity. He had barely done three push-ups when he heard a ring at the door. This time, he decided to go and see who was bothering him. It couldn’t be his roommate Simon because he was at his boyfriend’s place. Furthermore, the boy had his own keys. Jace opened the door with a frown on his face.

He froze, stunned by the man’s beauty. He was a tall black-haired guy with blue eyes. Jace’s throat went dry as he was admiring the boy’s pretty face.

“Yes?” he asked in a raspy voice. He cleared his throat and repeated his ‘yes’ with more confidence.

“Are you Simon Lewis?” the boy questioned.

Jace gulped. Seriously? This good-looking boy was here for Simon? Was he really looking for Simon fucking Lewis? What the hell? His roommate had never mentioned someone like him. Jace thought about it for a few seconds before realizing that this man didn’t know Simon either way, he wouldn't have asked if he was the nerd. Maybe they had met on the internet?

“Yes, why?” he lied.

What was the harm in that? After all, Simon had forgotten his meeting with him. If he was him, Jace wouldn’t have forgotten his date, especially with a man like him.

“May I come in?” The guy asked.

“Sure!” Jace exclaimed while making room for him. “What’s your name?” he inquired with a smile. “I’m not sure I know who you are.”

“My name’s Alec Lightwood.” the man said coldly.

He stared at Jace who suddenly felt uncomfortable.

“Ring any bell?” Alec questioned.

“It should?” Jace frowned a little confused.

“Well, you’re kinda dating my little sister Isabelle.”

Jace took a step back, okay, clearly Simon was in trouble.

“Listen, I’m not-”

“She told me about it” he cut him. “I know you’re cheating on her with… what’s his name again? Raphael? Am I right?”

“Hey-” Jace tried.

“You thought you would get away with it so easily?” Alec asked. “Too bad. You’re not.”

Jace laughed at that. Really. Why was he Simon’s roommate again? He only wanted to take this boy out, not to be lectured like a kid.

“Listen, man-”

“For you, it’s ‘sir’.” Alec cut him.

“Whatever. I’m not your baby sister’s boyfriend, okay? I don’t even know her. And if I did, I’m sure I wouldn’t have dated her if I knew how good-looking her brother was. She must be either desperate or blind” he said with a smile.

Alec raised his eyebrows. For a moment, Jace thought he had taken the hint, but in a swift movement, the boy had pinned him to the floor. Jace let a yelp escaping his lips - nobody should ever know about that - and looked at the man with wide-eyes.

“What the fuck man?” he yelled.

“First you’re cheating on Izzy then you're taking me for a moron?

The boy glared at him.

“Too bad, you’re in this apartment on your own. Nobody will rescue you.” Alec warned him with a sadistic smile.

Jace who understood that he wouldn’t be able to talk anymore gave the man a head-butt. Then he pushed him with all his strength and tried to stand up. Yet, he wasn’t fast enough and the guy caught him by the ankle, knocking him over again. Jace grunt and kicked him before crawling to the couch. He used it as a support to stand up and barely had time to register what was happening before Alec tackled him. He fell again, almost hitting his head in the process and sighed, desperate. What a wonderful day! He opened his eyes and narrowly avoided a punch. Alec gritted his teeth when his fist came in contact with the wooden floor. Jace used this moment to push him over and straddled him.

“Now, you’re going to listen to me, because I’m having a real problem here! I’m Simon’s roommate!” Jace explained.

“Yeah right,” Alec smirked.

He tried to free himself from the boy’s grasp but failed. Jace smiled at him.

“It looks like you have some difficulties.” the blond-haired guy stated.

“No shit?” Alec replied with an eye-roll.

“Let’s make a deal. I forgot about everything which had happened if you accept to go on a date with me.” Jace offered with a big smile.

Alec frowned, clearly he was lost.

“I’ve told you. I’m not your sister’s boyfriend. I'm not Simon.”

“Why should I believe you? You attacked me!”

“Are you kidding me? You started this! You pinned me to the floor! I didn’t do anything except defending myself!” Jace protested.

“You told me you were Simon!” Alec spatted.

“Because I found you pretty!” he explained.

“Yeah right.” Alec smiled. “I know it works with girls but I’m not dumb.”

It was Jace’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Don’t you know you’re hot?” he asked while looking at the boy’s face.

He seemed even more beautiful than before, especially with a few strands of hair falling in his eyes - and oh lord, was he blushing?

“Let me go!” Alec protested while looking everywhere except at Jace’s face. “You made me waste my time with your lies!”

“First you have to promise to go on a date with me.”

“I won’t!” Alec sighed while trying to free himself from the boy’s grasp.

“Come on!” Jace pleaded.

“Only if…” Alec started after a minute or two of silence.

Jace smiled.

“What?” he asked enthusiastically.

Alec blushed.

“Don’t be shy. I’m listening” Jace said while coming closer to Alec’s face.

Alec used Jace’s movement to push him away. The blond-haired guy hadn’t seen that coming but quickly reacted. Alec tried to pin him to the ground again, but Jace crossed his legs around Alec’s neck (trapping his arm between them) and had both hands firmly tied on the boy’s arm. He used the strength he had in his legs to push Alec over and this time, Alec couldn’t do anything.

“Okay,” he whined. “Let me go now!”

“Okay, what?” Jace asked with a smile.

“I’ll go on a date with you.” Alec groaned.

Jace released the hold he had on him and stood up, offering his hand to Alec who took it reluctantly. The dark-haired guy moaned when he stood up, his back ached.


End file.
